Dark Dreamers
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Falcon and Crane will fly again once more as evil once laid to rest rises again. Six Ninja of the elements will join five prehistoric warriors against the evil. Only two will stand alone and one will fall to rest once more. Author's note added. IMPORTANT!
1. Prologue: Evil Arises

**Disclaimer**- Power Rangers are owned by Disney. Freddy Krueger from the _Nightmare _series was created by Wes Craven. I have no rights to any of these characters so please don't sue me.

**AN**- Stupid bunnies. Also this will be heavily AU for plot purposes. This will probably hit every genre expect for parody. Yes, I know this has been done before.

**Dark Dreamers**

_You just have to do what you dream, in my opinion- Jason Chan. _

**Prologue: Evil Arises **

Darkness engulfed him, the silence was deafening. Brown eyes strained to see at least two feet in front of him, but nothing. He started to take cautious steps.

Suddenly fires roared to life in several boilers. He jumped back from the intense heat, squinting slightly noticing some movement, though did was deemed impossible. A quick glance around showed he was in a basement of a school or some other building.

_Screeeeech_

Wincing at the nails on a chalkboard sound, he looked around for the source of the noise. "Who's there?" He demanded.

_Screeeeeech_

Spinning around, the man was growing more annoyed and nervous at the same time. "Show yourself!"

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the chambers. "As you wish…" The fire flared up ten times bigger than before, a face that could be only described as grotesque loomed out of the blaze. He was badly burned, sores all over his face, red and raw. He sneered at the man before him, showing rotted yellow teeth. Reaching out with his right hand, which had five razors on each finger, he prepared to slice the one before him into nothing.

"No!!" A voice screamed, a woman's voice, echoing through the chambers. "Don't touch him!"

The fire suddenly died, taking the man with it. But before he disappeared completely he took a swipe at the other man, just barely grazing his shirt. Then he disappeared altogether.

Breathing heavily the remaining man looked to his savior just as she began to fade. "Wait!"

"I will always be with you Tommy…"

_Tommy…_

_Tommy…_

_Tommy…_

Dr. Tommy Oliver awoke with a gasp, cold sweat glistening on his body. His heart with pounding in his chest while his eyes darted around his room, reassuring that he was safe. However when he looked down at his black t-shirt he found five claw marks where the man had swiped at him. Tommy gasped sharply, remembering his dream vividly, the woman stood out more than anything. Could it be…?

_No,_ Tommy told himself firmly. _It's not her, it will never be her. _Yet that nagging doubt inside of him stated otherwise. He sighed, knowing this would haunt him unless he put it behind him. Reaching for the cordless on the nightstand, he hit TALK then the speed dial button one.

Three rings then someone picked up, growling into the phone. "Someone better be dead or dying."

"Hey Jase."

"Tommy…" Jason Scott said, waking up more. "What's up man?" An accented female's voice could be heard in the background. "Trying to find out hon." Jason was now fully awake when he asked again. "What's going on?"

Tommy sighed. "I really can't go into details Jase, but I need… Kim's new number. You said she moved right?"

"Yeah, to Blue Bay Harbor, but why the sudden interest in calling her bro?"

"I had a dream about her, well, not about her but she was in it. It's complicated Jase, hell; I'm not understanding most of it."

"Okay, I believe you." With that he rattled off Kim's number to Tommy. "Let me know how it goes okay?"

"I will."

_XxX_

Kim Hart took another sip of coffee as she gazed out her window, overlooking the grounds of her new home. Dawn was just breaking and some were already up and about, heading to sunrise class or sunrise meditation. Thankfully she wasn't scheduled for either that morning, for fear of dozing off in either and falling victim to his prey.

She turned at the knock on her door, and then walked across the tiny, single bed dorm to open the door. On the other side she was surprised to find Sensei Cameron Watanabe on the other side. "Sensei…"

"Kim…" Though his tone was warm with her, he wasn't smiling. "We've been over this, call me Cam."

She nodded. "Cam… Is there a problem?"

"Does the name Tommy Oliver ring any bells?" At her stunned look Cam nodded. "I thought so; he's on the phone for you, he was pretty insistent to talk to you." When she stayed where she was, Cam couldn't help but pry. "How did he get the Academy's number?"

"Jason," Kim said numbly. "He's my emergency contact and vise versa. Tommy wouldn't have asked him for it unless…"

"Unless what?" Cam queried, but Kim was already bolting past him, taking a full run down the empty halls. The Samurai was quickly after her as Kim flew down the stairs towards the common room. Skidding to a stop she snatched the phone up and stabbed at the blinking button. "Tommy?"

"Kim…"

"What… Why…"

"Why were you in my dream? And who was that man who tried to kill me?"

Kim sighed and closed her eyes as Cam caught up with her. "It's a long story…"

"I'm not going anywhere Kim."

"Okay… it all started after you destroyed Mesogog…"

_XxX_

The shrill ringing of a phone woke Hunter Bradley and his companion out of a deep sleep. Grumbling the Thunder Sensei knocked the phone off the cradle and picked it up. "'lo?"

"Hunter Bradley?"

"Mmhmm."

"This is Roger Hanna from Factory Blue, it's about Blake."

This immediately woke Hunter up, bolting straight up, he demanded. "Is he okay?"

"I… I'm afraid not."

"What's wrong with my brother?" Hunter all but snarled as Tori Hanson sat up next to him. He managed to calm down as she laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Well?" He said when Hanna didn't answer right away.

"He… he died this morning, he died in his sleep. I'm so sorry."

Hunter went numb inside as the phone slipped from his hand as Hanna tried to tell him how he died. Tori slowly picked up the phone and held it to her ear and caught the words "slit throat and torso". Screaming, Tori flung the phone across the room and broke down crying at the same time as Hunter did. Neither noticed the eerie laughter floating from the broken phone as they grieved.

**To Be Continued**

**AN2**- So is it good or bad? Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Flames will not be. Also this will be updated on a weekly basis.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	2. Answers Revealed

**Disclaimer**-Disney owns the Power Rangers, Wes Craven owns Freddy Krueger from the _Nightmare_ series. I have no rights to either of these so please don't sue me.

**AN**- Okay all, here are the official parings for this fic, they won't be changed unless I see fit to. So here we go: Tommy/Kim, Conner/Kira, Tori/Hunter, Cam/OC, mentions of Shane/Dustin, Tori/Blake, Hayley/Tommy and Cam/Hayley.

**AN2**- A HUGE thanks goes to my amazing beta, Carla (**PernDragonrider**) who has been nothing but encouraging and supportive since I started this. I thank you deeply my friend.

**_Timeline_**- About two years after _Thunder Storm. _

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_pink-till-the-EnD_**- Glad you like it! Sorry but it's going to be Jason/Kat.

**_GinaStar_**- (Grins) Thanks.

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Thanks and I plan to.

**_Kimberly Hart Pink Crane_**- Thanks, here's more!

**_garnetred_**- Only certain people, like his mother, my guess is that people who are pure of heart. Nope, he's definitely not in hell but Jason won't be coming after him. We'll leave it at that for now.

**_Marius Girl_**- Thanks, glad you like it! Here's an update!

**_PurpleLeopard_**- Here's more.

**_SaffronAngel_**- Same here and it's basically the ultimate battle between good and evil.

**_Starlight63_**- Here's an update.

_So many of our dreams at first seem impossible, then they seem improbable, and then, when we summon the will, they soon become inevitable. - Christopher Reeve_

**Chapter One: Answers Revealed**

"After you defeated Mesogog, you didn't lose your powers like you thought you would have right?"

"Right…" Tommy said, wondering how Kim had known this.

"So with that energy, good and bad floating around, it has to find a host. The good obviously went into your gems and the evil found Freddy, reviving him so to speak."

"Freddy, as in Freddy Krueger from _A Nightmare on Elm Street_?"

"Yes. Tommy I know it sounds--"

"Crazy?" Tommy demanded. "It's more than crazy Kim, it's freaking insane! A fictional character nearly sliced me and you're being calm about this?"

"I'm anything but calm Tommy," Kim snapped, ignoring the looks she was getting from Cam and a few other early-bird students. "I haven't slept for three days because I know what will happen if I do. He's not fiction, not anymore. I know it sounds insane but you have to believe me."

Tommy sighed, he heard, and seen, a lot more than what he'd seen in his dream when he'd been active. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Thank you Tommy." Kim said throwing a glance at Cam who'd suddenly became interested in an early news report.

"One thing though, how did you know about all of this?"

"From Cam Watanabe at the Wind Ninja Academy, he found about my past as a Ranger after he saw the video diary. When they returned from Blake's race he told me about meeting you and that you were a ranger."

"So you…"

"Yeah, I was one with the student who was captured by Lothor."

"Kim, if I had known…"

"Would it have mattered?" Kim asked gently. "So much has happened since Muranthias; you barely said three words to me the entire time."

"Yes, it would've mattered, despite what happened between us I want us to be friends after all this is over."

"I'd like that." With a sigh she picked up where she left off. "Since Freddy holds Mesogog's evil he can pick up where he left off, but there's a catch. Because Mesogog was your enemy, it's you who have to defeat him… and the Ninja Rangers."

"Why do we have to drag them into this? They only fought Mesogog once and they didn't even see him then."

"I know, its already been written in a prophecy."

"… What?" Tommy's voice low and calm, too calm.

With a small sigh Kim recited the prophecy that she now knew by heart. "Falcon and crane will fly again once more as evil once laid to rest rises again. Six Ninja of the elements will join five prehistoric warriors against the evil. Only two will stand alone and one will fall to rest once more."

"So you're saying I have to drag my team back into uniform to fight an entity will the possibly that they will die?"

"No, they won't die Tommy."

"I know what happens Kim, they die in their dream then they die for real."

"That won't happen, if anyone dies, the power inside them protects their souls from Freddy. They're sent to this alternative dimension and they come back to us once he's gone."

"I see…" Tommy's voice was neutral.

"Tommy, I understand if you don't…"

"Kim," Cam's voice came to her. When she turned to look at him, she immediately knew that Freddy had already struck. "Blake's dead."

"Not really Cam," Kim reminded him gently.

"Yes, but Tori and Hunter don't know yet." The Samurai was struggling to hold his emotions in, even though he knew after all this was over Blake would be back, it still didn't take away the sting of pain.

Kim chewed on her lower lip then spoke into the phone. "Tommy, I have to go. Get your team together and start for Blue Bay Harbor as soon as you can, I'll meet you when you arrive."

"Okay, but Kim…"

"May the power always protect you Tommy," Kim said quietly before hanging up. Forcing herself to walk away from the phone, Kim laid a comforting hand on Cam's shoulder. "We'll get him back Cam, I promise."

Cam gave her a watery smile just as the phone rang once again. The Samurai quickly snatched up the phone. "Yes? Hunter… Yeah, I heard… Remember the prophecy I told you about? Yeah, evil rising once more and only two will remain. Blake's not truly gone; the Power inside of him protected him dying. He's in an alternative universe and will remain there until all this is over… Yeah, the Dino Rangers are apart of this as well." He threw a glance at Kimberly who was suddenly interested in the news report about Blake. "Falcon and Crane? One's here." A pause. "Yeah, you and Tori should pack up some things and head here ASAP. Okay, see you in a bit; give Tori a hug for me. 'Bye." He and Kim looked at each other. "You and I should talk."

Kim sighed but nodded.

"My office." Without waiting for an answer Cam started for his office.

Ignoring the eyes of her peers, Kim quickly followed the Green Ranger.

_XxX_

After Kim hung up, Tommy reluctantly hung up his own connection. With a heavy sigh Tommy hit TALK, then speed dial 2, knowing to call than use the gauntlets, since who he was contacting was a heavy sleeper, as was his companion. Four rings later someone picked up, dropping the phone once with a loud crash, a louder curse followed then "what?"

"Conner."

"Dr. O?"

"Yeah."

Five miles away from 1992 Valencia Rd. Conner McKnight sat up, fully awake, immediately knowing something was wrong. "What's up?" He asked as Kira Ford stirred next to him.

The Red Dino Thunder Ranger heard his former teacher heave a heavy sigh before speaking. "It's a long story Conner but we're going to bring the team together once again."

"When and where?" Nothing else needed to be said, Conner immediately knew that they were needed no questions asked.

"Blue Bay Harbor and as soon as possible, someone will be meeting us there. Will you call Ethan while I call Trent?"

"Sure Dr. O."

"Call me Tommy. And Conner? May the power protect you and Kira."

"Thanks."

After hanging up with Conner, Tommy immediately dialed Trent's number in New York. He frowned slightly when his voicemail picked up. _Hey, this is Trent. Sorry I'm not here to catch you, leave a message and I'll get back to you soon. Beep!_

Tommy hung up without leaving a message. _Maybe he's visiting Anton…_ he thought tapping out Mercer's number. Several rings passed before Anton picked up. "Hello?"

"Anton, I know it's early but is Trent there? I really need to talk to him."

"Tommy? Yes, Trent is here, he just arrived last night. But can't this wait? It's only six."

"I'm sorry Anton, but I've got to speak to him." He wanted to say more but didn't want to alarm his old colleague.

"Okay, just a moment." Tommy heard the phone being set down then Anton walking out of the room. A few minutes later Anton picked up the phone, his voice almost robot-like. "Trent… is dead, someone murdered my son."

Even as Tommy felt his skin grow cold, he heard himself say: "He's not dead Anton, not for real."

"How can you say that? I just saw my son lying dead in his bed!"

With a lot of patience and explaining, Tommy filled Anton on what he had learned. "That's why I needed to talk to Trent so early; he's fine, just in another dimension."

"I hope you're right about this Tommy."

_So am I…_"Don't worry, we'll get him back Anton, I promise," he said, unknowingly echoing Kim's words to Cam.

_XxX_

"So Flying Crane, where is the Soaring Falcon?" Cam asked as soon as they were in the safety of his office. "Reefside I'm assuming."

Kim nodded as she sat down in a worn but comfortable leather chair. "Yes, tracking down his team. But there's a huge chance that Kat Hillard, well, I should say Scott, is the Crane, not me." She still couldn't help but grimace, even though her successor was crazy about her big brother, Kim knew that Kat and Tommy had been somewhat serious at one point. With a sigh she added. "We need to find out because I won't sleep until I know if it's me or Kat."

"Then I suggest you find out."

"Fine." With that Kim stood and Cam really took note of the former Pink Ranger. Dark circles were clearly noticeable. Her caramel hair was pulled back halfheartedly from her face. When he first met her, Cam could _feel_ life radiating from her, now… nothing. With a sigh Cam ran a hand through his hair, tousling the jet black locks. "Kim I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Upset. Hurting. On the edge."

He nodded. "Yeah, you too?"

She nodded. "Me too. I'd better call Jason and try to catch Kat."

Cam nodded. "Okay, use my phone; I'm going to track down Dustin and Shane. Thankfully they have sunrise meditation today." As he made his way to the door Cam gave Kim a comforting pat on the shoulder then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Going to the other side of Cam's desk, Kim curled her petite frame into the chair. Picking up the phone, Kim tapped out the number she knew as well as her own.

Jason picked up after two rings. "Please tell me you patched things up with her."

"No, he didn't and might I suggest you get hip with this century and get caller ID?"

Jason sighed. "Hi Kim."

"Does Kat still have her Ninjetti Power Coin?"

"Her power coin? I think so, Kim what's going on? First with Tommy calling saying that he had a dream with you in it and now out of the blue wanting to know about a powerless power coin. What gives?"

With a sigh Kim gave Jason the watered down version, though the original Red Ranger got the jist of it. He whistled low. "Looks like you guys got your work out for you; then again that's nothing new."

"Funny."

"I know, look Kim, I love my wife and all, but I'm hoping it's you. You and Tommy were great for each other, till you mucked it up that is."

"Thanks for the reminder." Kim growled, the lack of sleep getting the best of her.

"Sorry, you know I love you but we both know it's true. I'm going to get Kat then pack up and we'll be on our way."

"Okay, I'll meet you once you arrive in town, since Reefside isn't far the other way, Tommy and his team will be with me."

"All right, take care Kimmy."

"You too Jase. Love you."

"Love you too Kim." Jason said as Katherine walked into their room. "Bye."

"Bye." Kim murmured sadly, hanging up. Leaning back in the chair, she tiredly rubbed her eyes, fatigue catching up with her. She would just rest her eyes for just a moment...

Just a moment…

"Kimberly."

With a startled jerk, Kim's eyes flew open. Then her gaze fixed on… _Tommy?_

"… Tommy?"

He smiled at her. "Hey Beautiful." There was something different about him. But what?

Kim cautiously sat up. "What're you doing here?"

His smile never wavered. "To see you." He stepped toward the desk, his shoulder length hair moving in its ponytail, his hands were clasped behind his back. "I missed you Kim."

Kim was busy eying Tommy's hair; didn't he cut it all off? At least that had been in the video diary, courtesy of Cam from Hayley. "I… I've missed you too Tommy… where's your team?"

He came closer. "In the courtyard with Cam." Kim could clearly see his… _green_ eyes. His hands still stayed behind his back."

Her eyes widened. "You're not Tommy."

A smirk slowly formed on "Tommy's" face as he slowly morphed into Freddy. "Oh Kimmy… you've been a naughty girl."

Kim jumped to her feet, daggers in her eyes. "You won't win Krueger."

Freddy smirked at her; slowly walking toward her, as he did Cam's office seemed to melt into Freddy's lair. "Oh, I think I will. Two of the Rangers are already dead, the prophecy won't come true and I'll be free to pick where I left off." He waved his mechanical hand at her. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Kim's fists clenched at her sides. "Oh yes there is… I AM THE CRANE. AGILE AND GRACEFULL! I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE PINK NINJETTI!" A burst of pink light surrounded Kim's body, filling the entire room, cause Krueger to cringe away. When the light faded, Kim stood there in her Ninjetti uniform. "You were saying?"

Krueger hissed and lunged at her, slashing violently at her. Cart-wheeling out of the way, Kim barely got out of the way of the lethal razors. Crouching down, Kim's eyes never left Krueger's. "You won't win." Kim closed her eyes tightly as Freddy ran at her again, just as he reached her, she disappeared.

Gasping and jumping up, Kim immediately went into a defensive stance. Looking around, she saw that she was awake and back in Cam's office. As soon as she dropped her stance, Cam strode back in with Dustin and Shane in tow.

"Kim I've got…" Cam trailed off once he got a good look at her. "What happened to your uniform?"

"What?" Looking down, Kim realized that she wasn't in her Earth uniform anymore, but in her Pink Ninjetti one. "My dream…"

"Say what?" Shane asked.

She looked up. "I dozed off and in my dream I called on my old power." Pulling off her hood and mask Kim looked at the three sensei. "Some one from Tommy's team is dead."

Cam sighed while Shane and Dustin groaned.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Shane demanded. "With Blake gone and someone from Dino Thunder gone too there's no way we can fill that prophecy. Unless there was another Dino gem that was unearthed recently, we're screwed."

The Earth Ninja's face suddenly brightened. "I've got an idea dudes, I think I know someone who can fill in for Blake."

The other three stared at Dustin. "Who, pray tell?" Cam asked.

Dustin waved him off. "I'll tell you when I get back, give me a half hour dudes." Without waiting for an answer Dustin was gone a flash of yellow light.

Shane sighed, ignoring Cam's glare. "What hurt could it do? It's not like we have a whole lot of choice."

Before Cam could retort, his phone rang. He gave Kim a harassed look. "Would you get that? Unless it's a former Ranger I won't be accepting any calls."

Kim nodded and quickly picked up the phone. "Cam Watanabe's office."

"Kim? It's Jason. Tommy just called me, one of his former students died."

"I know. Don't ask. Jason, it's me, I'm the Crane."

"That's great Kim. Kat and I are leaving in a minute."

"You don't have to now Jase."

"_Someone_ has to referee between you and Tommy." Jason couldn't help but point out.

"Oh all right," Kim sighed, too tired too argue.

"Okay, Tommy's on his way, he's bringing Hayley with him; they've got something that'll help you guys."

"What?"

"Another Dino gem."

**To Be Continued**

**AN3- **So good? Bad? What do you think? I'm still a bit iffy with this fic. Expect another update in a week, unless my DSL connection decides to short out again, otherwise it'll be weekly updates. Please leave a review, no flames please. Thanks.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	3. Bittersweet Reunions

**Disclaimer**- Disney owns Power Rangers; I do not. Wes Craven created Freddy Krueger. I have no rights to any characters except to the ones that my mind comes up with so please don't sue me.

**AN**- As always, huge thanks go to my awesome beta Carla **(PernDragonrider)** who keeps me going. Thank you.

**AN2**- On another note, since this AU, I'll be going with when Ninja Storm happened, they were all in college instead of high school, trust me it'll make sense later on.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Starlight63_**- Thanks, glad you like it.

**_Gigletrig_**- Thank you.

**_Sky's girl forever_**- You'll have to wait and see.

**_Jps1926_**- That has been a big fear of mine recently, that no one's really going to like it or think that's it a corny crossover. Trying very hard no to make it so, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_SaffronAngel_**- Thank you! Freddy is definitely the hardest character to write for, glad I'm doing a good job. As much as I want to, I can't make it easy for them, but it will get better.

**_garnetred_**- You know it had never crossed my mind for Marah and Kapri to become Rangers until you mentioned it, but I've already picked out who will replace Blake and Trent, hope you like who they are.

**_GinaStar_**- Thank you! Don't worry even though Trent and Blake are gone it won't be the last we see of them.

**_MariusGirl_**- Thanks! Yeah, those movies used to terrify me and now I'm a fan, obviously. Like I told GinaStar it won't be the last we see of Trent or Blake.

_When a dream takes hold of you, what can you do? You can run with it, let it run your life, or let it go and think for the rest of your life about what might have been- Patch Adams_

**Chapter Two: Bittersweet Reunions **

"So what exactly is this prophecy dealing with Dr. O?" Kira inquired taking a sip of coffee from the backseat of Tommy's jeep.

Tommy glanced at his former student, now a rising superstar, in the review mirror. "It's a long story Kira, and you can call me Tommy now since I'm not your teacher anymore."

"We've got plenty of time Tommy," Conner point out from his seat next to Kira. "It's at least another hour before Blue Bay Harbor."

Something up in the front seat blew up, then. "He's got a point." More objects were then blown up.

Tommy sighed. "You've all heard of Freddy Krueger, right?"

A chorus of "yeahs" filled the jeep with Conner adding. "Everyone knows about him, he's like Santa Claus."

"Well, he's real now."

"What?"

"No way."

"Yeah, right."

Tommy nodded. "Would I lie to you? I know it seems impossible but it isn't."

"But how?" Ethan asked his mind away from his game as he closed his laptop.

"When we destroyed Mesogog, his evil energy revived Freddy, bringing him to life, into the real world."

"So we're going to fight a fictional, now real, character with just the us four and he could kill us if we fall asleep. Is that about right?" Ethan queried.

Tommy nodded. "But it just isn't us; the Ninja Rangers will be with us… and Kim."

"Kim Hart, the original Pink Ranger?" Kira asked, her eyes shining slightly from unshed tears about the reminder of Trent's death. Though they had never really dated, Trent still held a special place in Kira's heart, he was like Ethan; she loved him like a brother and Tommy like an honorary father.

Tommy nodded, avoiding the stares from his former students; they knew most of his history with Kim, some from him and some from Hayley. He couldn't blame them for being curious; he really didn't give up a lot from his past. It brought up too many memories, some good, and some bad. Lately it had been the latter, because of his dreams. Not that he'd been dreaming of Krueger.

No, he'd been dreaming of Kim nearly every night, of what they had and what they could have had. With a sigh he looked ahead at Hayley's Sedan only about fifteen feet away from his jeep. "I know this is asking a lot from all of you and I had no right to drag you into this but--"

"Don't." Kira cut him off firmly and reminding him a lot of Kim when she wanted to get her point across. "You know we'd do anything to help protect the earth. As far as I'm concerned this guy is no different than Mesogog, and we will take him down."

"Yeah, we're in this together." Conner added, wrapping a comforting arm around Kira's shoulders. "We take no prisoners man!"

This goofball move, earned Conner laughs all around, easing most of the tension. He then sobered. "Seriously though, we all had a chance to say no and not come with you. But we didn't, we fight as one and we will win."

Tommy grinned for the first time that morning. "We will."

"So about you and Kim…" Ethan said.

Tommy groaned.

_XxX_

"Where exactly are we?"

"It looks like Ninja Ops, our headquarters, but it's different."

"How so?"

"It looks like it did before Lothor trashed it, we managed to get it up and running again but it was never the same as before." An idea struck. "So if it's the same as before, then some scrolls should be here too."

Trent Fernandez-Mercer watched on as Blake Bradley darted over to the small alcove of scrolls nestled behind a revolving door. He found what he was looking for within a few minutes. Blake held up a scroll triumphantly. "Got it." Carefully unrolling the delicate material, Blake read the scroll then looked up at Trent. "Falcon and crane will fly again once more as evil once laid to rest rises again. Six Ninja of the elements will join five prehistoric warriors against the evil. Only two will stand alone and one will fall to rest once more" With a sigh a rolled the scroll back up. "Perfect."

Trent echoed Blake's sigh. "So now what? Techincally we're dead."

Blake shrugged helplessly. "I wish I knew."

Suddenly the dormant super computer sprang to life, not running any programs but just snowing and white noise filled the room. The Navy and White Rangers looked at each other before looking at the computer. Freddy suddenly appeared on the screen, grinning, more like sneering, at them. "Don't get too comfortable. Soon your friends will be joining you and I'll be free." With a sickening laugh he disappeared and the computer went once more dormant.

Blake sighed, running a hand over his face. "Just great." He looked at Trent. "I suppose you don't know how to channel yourself."

"About as much I know how to Ninja Streak."

"Damn."

_XxX_

As Cam checked his watch for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Dustin came back with someone with him. A young woman to be exact, though she was at least six inches shorter than Dustin the resemblance was undeniably strong. The one thing that stood out was their matching unruly dark brown hair, through hers just reached the middle of her back with highlights of light gold woven in. She was smiling; it lit up her heart-shaped face like a shining candle. She, like Dustin also had a deep cleft in her chin. There was no doubt about it; it had to be Dustin's sister or an equally close relative.

Shane grinned while Cam's face turned stony at the sight of the woman and Kim took that opportunity to slip away to go meet Tommy and the others.

Shane crossed the room and pulled the woman into a tight hug. "Mick!"

"Mick" or Micky as she was normally called, hugged the Red Ranger back. "Great to see you Shane." As they pulled away, her eyes met Cam's, the smile falling from her face and her eyes turned cold. "Cameron." Her voice was cool and neutral.

"Michaela." Cam's voice was equally cool.

The two gave each other icy glares before Dustin broke in. "Can you two _please_ act civil toward each other for once?"

Micky tore her gaze away from Cam's, ignoring the pain in her heart while at the same time quadrupled in beat, and looked at her brother. "I will if he does."

Cam rolled his eyes. "Oh that's nice, considering that you have a tendency to run when things get rough."

Micky's face flamed up, her gaze narrowing on the Samurai. "I came here because Dustin asked me to, because you need help. Now if you don't want it I can go right back to San Diego."

"That will not be necessary."

The four turned to the new voice as Sensei Watanabe stepped into Cam's office.

Cam stared at his father in disbelief. "Dad you can't be serious."

Sensei nodded at Cam. "Yes, I am son. Michaela is already here so there is no reason that she shouldn't remain here." At his son's monk-like silence, he continued. "Now, I realize this is very short notice but under the circumstances I feel that we must act swiftly." He turned to Micky. "Michaela, fiery and passionate, you have been chosen to become the Fire Power Ranger, do you accept?"

Unlike Tori, Shane and Dustin, Micky was given a choice, she could either accept or deny the morpher. Feeling all eyes on her, Micky bowed low to Sensei. "Thank you for this honor Sensei, I accept."

Both Dustin and Shane cheered while Cam stifled a groan.

Sensei smiled at Micky as she rose. "Welcome aboard Michaela. We are still waiting for Tori, Hunter and the Dino Rangers, in the meantime Cam will you please show Michaela where she will be staying?"

Micky's face paled at Sensei's request. She shot her brother a 'help me' look, which he cheerfully ignored. She looked at Shane who mirrored Dustin's look. Biting back a groan, Micky silently followed the Green Ranger out of his office and into the hall.

Cam suddenly stopped short when he saw Tori and Hunter waiting in the hall, holding a toddler that he knew wasn't theirs. Hunter was gently tossing the child into the air, her giggles echoing through the hall. She had shoulder length curly brown, almost black hair, wide brown almond shaped eyes and a smile that lit up her entire face. Cam was barely aware of Micky going around him and over to Tori and Hunter. He heard his breath in his ears, hollow and harsh as he watched Micky scooped the girl up as she cried "mommy!" She couldn't be… no, he would've known. He wasn't….

When Micky turned to face him, he immediately knew it was. He could see it in her face. He was this child's father, and he had had no idea that she existed before now. As the shock began to wear off, anger soon replaced it. "You should have told me."

"And tell you what? That you were going to have a child that you didn't want? That you going to have the family that you never wanted because you told me I deserved better but I loved you anyway?" Micky demanded, holding her daughter tightly to her chest, but turned slightly as if to deflect the harsh words she knew she'd be receiving from Cam.

"You should have told me, Cam repeated. "I had a right to know."

"Right, then why, oh why, when I brought up the subject of marriage and having kids, you balked up and gave this long speech about how our getting married would cause a lot of problems in our careers et cetera, which by the way was a load of crap. Then you tried to smooth things over by saying that we would be better off just staying boyfriend/girlfriend. You were making it sound as if I booked the church and got a dress for crying out loud." She paused, and to her horror tears were building in her eyes.

'So that's why you left, because you thought I would marry you since you were pregnant with our child and that didn't happen. That's a new one for you Micky."

"That is not why I left and you _know_ it Cam. I left because I had to, not because we wouldn't get married, I wouldn't care as long as we were together. I knew you wouldn't –couldn't—accept our daughter so I left and when you didn't come after me I knew we were over." Micky said quietly as two tears slid down her face.

"That's not true…" Cam tried to protest.

"Oh please, you knew where I was and I know Dustin kept you all updated on what was going on with me. You had all the chances in the world Cam, and I'm tired of waiting for you."

"Don't do this Michaela."

"You're too late Cam." Micky said quietly, turning away. "You had your chance."

Cam reached out and grabbed Micky's shoulder, whirling her around so that she would face him. "You hurt me too and I'll be damned if I let you walk away again."

Micky opened her mouth to snap back at Cam but before she could, loud wails erupted from the little girl. Micky shot Cam a look that should've singed his eyebrows off before turning to soothe her daughter. She moved away from Cam, murmuring comforting words to her as she did.

Cam sighed and suddenly felt many pairs of eyes resting on his figure. With quick glances at Tori, Hunter, his father, Shane and Dustin, who was giving him the same death stare he'd been given for weeks, months even after he and Micky had broken up. Squaring his shoulders he walked over to Micky… and his daughter who was calm now.

His daughter saw him first, smiling and cooing gently at him, Cam couldn't help but smile. Then Micky turned, giving him a cool stare. "Yes?"

"What's her name?" He asked softly.

Her features softened some, a small smile fitting across her face. "Katie. Katie Miko"

"She's beautiful. I am sorry that she doesn't know me."

"She's always known you Cam," Micky said so quietly he didn't hear. "I made sure of that."

_XxX_

Kim sighed as she climbed out of her car, wishing she had asked someone else to meet Tommy and his team. Though she knew their meeting again was inevitable. Tugging self-consciously at her white t-shirt, regretting the color, since Tommy had been nicknamed the "Rainbow Ranger" it had been hard for her to pick something that didn't bring up memories.

As she had left, Kim had seen Tori Hanson and Hunter Bradley playing with a little girl. With a sinking feeling, Kim was almost positive that the girl was Cam's daughter. Since he'd never mentioned being married or divorced, Kim hoped that her friend wouldn't be too shocked. Leaning against the car door, Kim tilted her head up slightly, letting the early morning heat wash over her. She felt all the tension leave her body and barely felt herself slip into a meditative state.

Opening her eyes, Kim looked around Blue Bay Harbor Park, vaguely wondering where some of the early morning people had gone. The sound of a rope slapping the ground caught her attention. Turning toward the playground she saw four little girls around the age of seven all dressed in white frilly dresses. They were skipping to what seemed to be a nursery rhyme.

"_One, two Freddy's coming for you."_

Straightening, Kim started toward the girls, unaware of the darkening sky.

"_Three, four, better lock your door."_

Looking around, Kim realized that she was in a dream… but how? If you were in a meditative state, you shouldn't be able to dream… right?

"_Five, six, grab your crucifix." _

In the distance Kim heard thunder crashing then lightning flashing across the sky. The girls continued to skip, not even noticing the menacing weather ahead.

"_Seven, eight, better stay up late."_

Taking in deep shallow breaths, Kim forced herself to relax. _It's only a dream; you can control your dreams, just stay focused. _She thought.

"_Nine, ten, never sleep again."_

The rope stopped twirling, the girls stopped, looking at one another before running off in separate directions. Kim slowly turned, her gaze narrowing on Freddy. "Back again I see."

Freddy smirked at her. "You can't escape me Kim. I will always find you."

Kim scoffed. "Dream on Krueger."

Freddy stepped closer to her. "Oh, I plan to, before you dreamed of me, you dreamed of a certain ex of yours… Tommy Oliver."

"Leave him out of this." Kim snarled.

"Only if you bring your friends to me."

"Never."

"Fine, Tommy will be the next to die!"

"No!"

"Kim!"

Freddy hissed and whirled around as Tommy stood behind him. He raised his mechanical claw at Tommy. "Say good-bye to your love for the last time!"

"No!" Kim screamed, launching herself at Krueger, jumping onto his back. Freddy growled and raked his claws across Kim's forearm, causing her to release him.

Kim fell to the ground, clutching her arm as blood poured out of the deep wounds.

"Kimberly!"

"Tommy! Call on the Falcon!"

As Freddy turned to Tommy, he did. "I am the Falcon powerful and cunning! I call upon the power of the Ninjetti!" A flash of white light surrounded him Tommy, when it faded he was once again the Falcon Ninja.

Freddy sneered at Tommy. "You think that get up will protect you and that bitch behind me? That means nothing to me."

Tommy's eyes narrowed on Freddy, flashing dangerously. In a blink of an eye he had Freddy's neck in a crushing grip. With his free hand he grabbed Krueger's wrist to keep him from swiping at him. When he spoke, his voice was low and calm, but deadly. "You will not insult her in front of me ever again and if you _ever_ lay another finger on her again, I will kill you myself."

"Tommy, don't." Kim protested weakly, having managed to stop the blood flow. "Please."

Slowly, Tommy released Krueger, shoving him away. Keeping his eyes on Krueger, Tommy walked over to Kim, helping her up. Leaning close to her, he murmured. "Hey Beautiful, its time to wake up."

Kim awoke with a gasp, looking wildly around her surroundings; she found herself on the ground, her arm dripping with blood. Looking up she met a pair of dark brown eyes; Tommy's eyes. "Tommy." She whispered disbelievingly.

Tommy smiled, despite of the curious looks from Ethan, Conner, Kira… and Hayley. Katherine and Jason were no doubt giving him knowing smiles. "Hi, Kim," he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers.

As Kim stood, she felt a severe pain where Freddy had slashed her. She couldn't help but whimper in pain, sinking back down to the ground. The sound of clothing tearing caught her attention. Looking up she saw Tommy ripping the bottom of his black shirt then pressing it to her gashes. "Tommy don't…" He silenced her with a look. He then rose, gently scooping Kim into his arms as he did. "You need to go to the hospital."

Kim wearily shook her head. "Too many questions, Academy."

"One problem, none of us knows how to get there."

"I do. If someone just drives my car with me, I can get us there."

"I will," Conner and Ethan said immediately, stepping forward.

Tommy sent them a glare. "No, I will. Conner will follow behind us in my jeep."

Both guys groaned, then Conner yelped as Kira thumped him. Rolling his eyes, Tommy hurried over to the other side of Kim's pink and white BMW. Gently placing into the passenger side, Tommy couldn't help but caress her face and murmur, "it'll be okay, Beautiful."

Kim managed a weak smile before Tommy hurried over to the other side of the car. "I hope so, Handsome," she sighed.

**To Be Continued**

**AN3**- I realize there hasn't been a lot of Tommy/Kim moments but trust me there will be. Leave a review on your way out. No flames please. Thanks.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	4. Dreams Become Reality

**Disclaimer**- Disney owns the Power Rangers, I don't. Wes Craven created Freddy Krueger. I have no rights to any of these characters except the ones that I come up with so please do not sue me.

**AN- **As always a huge thanks goes to my wonderful beta Carla: (**PernDragonrider**) for her awesome support and encouragement.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_jps1926_**- Glad that you're not lost with Ninja Storm. More T/K interactions to come.

**_gigletrig_**- Thanks.

**_ChrissyKat_**- Okay, here's more!

**_TKcola5_**- Actually, it's _Nightmare on Elm Street_ but _Friday the 13th _is a good movie as well. Hope you like how it progresses.

**_Sky's girl forever_**- It's a weekly update unless powers beyond my control permit me to do so. So anytime on a Friday usually in the evening hours.

**_littlewhitelie91_**- Here's more!

**_SaffronAngel_**- Maybe, maybe not depends on my (ahem) wonderful muses. I wasn't getting any either.

**_garnetred_**- Thanks and whoever correctly guesses the new Dino Ranger gets a plate of virtual cookies made to their liking.

_"The bigger you dream, the higher you go."- Unknown  
_

**Chapter Three: Dreams Become Reality**

"I still say you should've told me."

"And I say my reasons were my own."

"Not if they include me in them."

"Wanna bet?"

Tori sighed and looked at the little girl she considered as her own. Katie, though very aware of her Aunt Tori looking at her, she was much more interested in her bickering mommy… and daddy. She couldn't help but snuggle closer to Tori, unused to her mommy being so mad. "Aunt Tori?"

Tori bit her lower lip some before answering. "What is it Katie?"

She looked up at Tori. "Why are mommy and daddy so mad at each other?"

Tori sighed. _Isn't that the million dollar question? _"They're not exactly mad at each other Katie; they just disagree on some things."

This seemed to satisfy Katie since she then lay her head back down on Tori's shoulder. Tori breathed a soft sigh of relief, she loved Katie and everything but she shouldn't be answering these questions. She glanced at her still arguing friends.

Micky was giving Cam a withering look. "Look, be mad all you want, it won't change what happened."

"But I wish it did." Cam muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Hurt flashed across the new Fire Ranger's face, but she didn't say anything though she suddenly sprinted down the hall, then out into the courtyard.

Dustin's fiery gaze swung toward Cam. "Dude, if you're just going to throw insults at her then don't say anything at all. I had a hard enough time convincing her to come here, _hoping_ that you could be just a little nice to her."

Cam matched Dustin's glare with his own. "She deserved it Dustin, I know she's your sister and I admit I did hurt her, but she hurt me too."

"Oh yeah, I can tell you've been _really_ hurting." Dustin said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. "I bet Hayley been helping to soothe that pain."

Cam's face flamed up. "Who I see is my own business. I'll keep seeing Hayley if I want to, I'm over your sister."

"Are you?" Dustin asked quietly. Without waiting for an answer, he took off after his sister.

Cam sighed and turned, meeting three other stony gazes and one bright one. Tori walked up to Cam, her gaze never leaving his. She gently held Katie out to him. "This has been long overdue Cam; meet your daughter, Katie."

As Cam awkwardly held his daughter in his arms, Tori, Hunter and Shane wordlessly walked passed him, going out into the courtyard. Cam sighed and looked down at Katie who was looking up at him with trusting eyes. "So… what do you do with Mic… mommy?"

"Play at the water park," Katie replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Since he couldn't exactly leave without Micky flipping out, Cam opted for something different. "How about I show you what I do?"

"Okay, daddy."

_XxX_

Tommy managed to steal a quick look at Kim and the condition she was in. When they had found her while she was asleep, she was pale, too pale. She had changed some, but not a whole lot. Though seeing her again made something inside him ache for what could have been. He saw he head loll to the side and her eyes begin to close. "Kim, don't fall asleep." When she didn't acknowledge him, Tommy felt panic and worry rise up inside of him. Thinking quickly, Tommy snapped on the radio, cranking it up. "White and Nerdy" suddenly filled the car. Kim shrieked, her eyes flying wide open. She was wide awake now.

She tried to glare at him but it didn't do any good. "Thanks," she murmured.

Tommy smiled. "You're welcome."

They were approaching the outskirts of Blue Bay, the forest growing denser by the minute. This was one of Kim's favorite parts of the city that she'd come to love. Sighing, she turned to the man that she had always loved. "Tommy, since we may not have a lot of time alone once we arrive at the Academy, I need to tell you about the letter." She shifted in her seat to get a better look at Tommy's face, watching pain and sorrow flash across it before turning blank.

Tommy kept his eyes on the road, ignoring Kim's gaze. "We don't have to talk about it Kim." He knew it wouldn't do any good, even when she'd been injured in the past; Kimberly Ann Hart was a stubborn one.

Just as he predicted, Kim shook her head. "Yes, we do. You deserve an answer, the true answer."

This caught Tommy's attention as he glanced briefly at Kim. "The true answer?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, the letter was a mistake to begin with."

Tommy silently agreed with her but didn't say anything.

"When I wrote the letter, I was a complete and total wreck. I definitely wasn't thinking clearly, but I never had _any_ intentions of mailing it. Then I wrote another one stating that I was coming home."

"So… why did the other one get mailed?"

Kim sighed and blinked away bitter tears. "Coach did weekly inspections of our dorms, I'd forgotten about the letters when I was doing some last minute cleaning. He found them on the desk and grabbed them both. I tried to stop him but it was too late. He shredded the one saying that I was coming home and mailed the other one to the Juice Bar.'

Tommy closed his eyes briefly, it all made sense now! Why else would that letter get mailed to the Juice Bar instead of his home? Schmidt only knew Kim's address and the Juice Bar's, not his. He sighed. "Kim, if I had known, I would've made things right with us. When you tried to talk to me after the tournament it was…"

"To explain what had happened." Kim finished quietly. "I don't blame you Tommy; I blame myself more than anything."

"Don't; we both made mistakes Kim, but… after all this is over, do you think we can pick up the pieces of our relationship?"

He couldn't see Kim's face but he could hear the smile in her voice. "I'd like that Tommy."

They drove in silence for a few minutes when a body suddenly burst out of the Earth and landed on the hood of Kim's car. Tommy slammed on the brakes, causing the person to roll off the car and onto the ground. Immediately Tommy and Kim jumped out of the car, running over to the fallen person. They could clearly see blood staining the back of her shirt. Tommy knelt down and gently turned over the coughing girl. Soon the others joined them.

"What happened bro?" Jason asked, kneeling down next to him.

"She just came out of the ground and landed on the car." Tommy explained, pushing back the girl's long hair from her face. Though he'd met her briefly, Tommy recognized her immediately. "We need to get to the Academy and fast."

"Why?" Kira asked.

Tommy turned his head ever-so-slightly to look at his former student. "This is Micky Brooks, Dustin's Brooks' twin sister."

_XxX_

_One hour earlier…_

"Micky! C'mon Mick, you know Cam's just blowin' off steam."

Micky sighed and shook her head as she watched her brother walk under the huge oak where she was sitting on one of the higher branches. She knew Dustin would be checking the Earth rather than up in the trees. It was rare for siblings to share the same element, but she and Dustin did. She loved being inside the Earth, it comforted her. But Air and Water elements called to her as well, why she didn't know. Shortly before she and Cam had spilt up, they'd been trying to figure out why.

Micky sighed again, no use in thinking about what could have been. She felt a sudden breeze ruffle her hair; it almost seemed to whisper at her. Her eyes widened. _Crap…_ the element spirits. In the distance she could see Shane streaking towards the tree. Knowing this wouldn't do her any good, but she did it anyway; jumping silently from branch to branch, keeping her eyes on her brother. Landing in a crouch, thankful for the tall grass, Micky did a hand motion and disappeared into the earth with only a faint _pop. _

Sighing, she relaxed, only for a moment. Guilt began to seep in. "Can't believe I just up and left my daughter like that. Well, at least I know she's in good hands with Tori…" She heard a _bang_ then saw, or rather, felt Dustin landed roughly beside her. Glancing at her brother, she muttered, "Okay, who ratted me out?"

Dustin only grinned at her. "Do you really have to ask?"

Micky sighed and leaned into Dustin. She'd missed him so much, lately his visits to San Diego had been few and far between, and she could understand that. The last time she'd been in town was to see everybody; the town had been Reefside actually. For one of Blake's races. She'd even got to meet one of the Dino Rangers, Tommy Oliver. Dustin kept going on and on about him, how he really was the greatest Ranger ever.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dustin asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Shaking her head, Micky pulled away to look up at Dustin. "Later… Look, you and Shane go on back to the school, I'll catch up. It'll give you two sometime to be alone." She grinned as Dustin turned a nice shade of crimson, but didn't move. "I'll be fine, Waldo."

"Don't call me that _Michaela._" He sighed. "Okay, but if you're not back in a half hour I'm sending the whole Academy to look for you."

Micky rolled her eyes. "Do you really have to play the 'big brother complex' even though _I'm_ the older one?"

"Two minutes, big deal."

Micky smiled. "Go, I'll be fine."

Dustin sighed but placed a brotherly kiss on the top of Micky's head before going back up to the surface, so to speak.

Sighing, Micky managed to relax somewhat. Closing her eyes, she wondered what had been so urgent of her coming here? Dustin hadn't gone into specifics, probably not wanting to alarm her. It couldn't be _that_ bad, the Rangers were tough, they had faced worse before.

When she opened her eyes, Micky knew immediately that something was wrong. She wasn't underground like she had been not even thirty seconds ago. Looking around, she realized that she was on the Action Games area, where the Ninja Rangers had had their final battle with Lothor. Her brow furrowed in confusion, what the hell was going on?

Turning around in a full circle, her gaze suddenly landed on a man standing on a half pipe. She squinted, trying to get a better look; he wore a long trench coat, a battered hat lay atop of his head, covering most of his face. She sucked in her breath sharply… it couldn't be. .

Razors flashing in the sunlight proved what she was dreading; Freddy Krueger, her favorite horror movie baddie. "No, it can't be."

He sneered at her. "How sweet, fresh meat." He approached her slowly; she could feel his eyes roaming over her. She tried to suppress a shudder but couldn't.

She glared at him. "Don't come near me." He merely ignored her and came closer to her. "This is just a dream, it isn't real."

Freddy picked up the pace, waving the razors at her. "Oh, it's real." Out of thin air a picture of Katie appeared in his hand. Grinning wickedly at Micky's horrified look Freddy took one blade and put it down the middle of the picture.

Fury filled the Fire Ranger; _no one_ threatened her little girl and got away with it. Her fingertips began to glow red hot. "Leave my daughter out of this…"

Krueger paid her warning no heed as he continued to shred the picture. Fire began to spew from her fingertips at that point. Finally noticing the flames at the point, Krueger looked… nervous? He even took a step back. Smirking to herself, Micky stepped closer. Holding her hands up, a fire ball started to form. "Don't mess with me," she warned before hurling the ball at Krueger, just before the blaze struck Krueger in the chest, it suddenly curved and came back at _her._ Micky's eyes widened as she dove out of the way, the ball missing her by inches. Instead of it hitting her, it slammed into a deserted snack stand, exploding on contact.

Jumping up, Micky couldn't believe it; he was using her power against her. But how? Shaking her head, this wasn't a time to question, she'd find out later. _C'mon Micky, wake up!_ She and Krueger circled each other, daring each other to make the first move. She knew it wouldn't be her, if she did, she'd be in tatters before noon.

Krueger took one step toward her and in an instant he was inches away from her face and had her throat in a death grip. She gasped, or she tried to as the gasp came out as a wheeze, if you could call it that. He began to lift her off the ground, using that opportunity Micky raised her legs and gave Krueger a solid kick in the chest, making him release her as they were knocked apart.

Micky fell not so gracefully to the ground, slamming into another half pipe. She could feel her lungs convulsing, trying to draw air in. She started to reach for her inhaler but stopped, remembering that he could turn it against her. Attempting to sit up to breathe better, Micky saw him walking toward her. As he knelt down next to her, Micky gave him a look that would've scorched him a second time. Krueger merely chuckled and waved his blades in her face. Punching Krueger in the face, Micky snatched his hat off his head then took off running.

She didn't get very far as Krueger somehow caught up with her with ease and dug his claws into her back, then pushed forward.

Micky tried to scream as she felt his razors in her back but couldn't, she then felt herself flying up in the air. Everything seemed so slow to her as she came back down, landing roughly on a car? Vaguely she heard the car screech to a stop and she rolled off the car and onto the dirt path. She couldn't feel anything anymore. _Not good_, Micky thought hazily as she heard voices around her. She sensed, rather than felt someone turning her over. She managed a weak cough. _At least I'm still alive_, she thought as she tried to look up through her unruly hair.

Someone pushed her hair out of her face and Micky found herself looking up at Tommy Oliver. She could hear voices asking who she was and what happened. She tried to say something, anything.

"Don't try to talk Micky," she could hear Tommy tell her. She had to, had to warn them about Krueger. She had to find Katie, hold her little girl in her arms… even if it was just one more time…

"Micky! Wake up!" She flinched but continued to fall asleep.

Tommy shook her shoulder, trying not to injure her further but nothing seemed to work. In the distance he saw four streaks of crimson, red, blue and yellow. "Oh man…"

"What is it Tommy?" Kim asked, worried.

Tommy nodded in the direction where the Ninja Rangers had landed not even five feet away from them. Within seconds they were making their way to where Micky had fallen.

Dustin stopped short when he realized it was his sister. "What happened?"

Tommy explained what happened while Tori and Hunter looked over their friend. Tori immediately saw the blood stained ground and looked at Hunter fearfully. The Crimson Ranger nodded grimly, and then muttered. "Wake her up Tor."

The blonde ninja nodded, then did a swift but silent hand motion making a small water sphere appear out of thin air. She then dropped it on Micky's face, causing her to sputter and cough but her eyes opened.

A few feet away Shane knelt down and picked up the hat that Micky had dropped. With a sigh he realized it was Krueger's, she had fallen asleep. Regret filled Shane, in a way he felt as if this were his fault; he or Dustin hadn't warned Micky that if you fell asleep, you'd be attacked by Krueger.

After Tommy finished explaining the situation, Dustin strode over to his sister and gently scooped her up, despite her protests. He then turned to his friends, "you guys lead them to the Academy, I'm going on ahead."

Shane nodded, his eyes meeting Dustin's "We're right behind you."

Dustin nodded then was gone in a yellow blur.

Tori and Hunter soon joined Shane and began toward the Dino team. "Mick didn't know, did she?" Hunter asked, knowing full well she didn't.

Shane tried not to wince but failed. "No."

Tori jumped in. "She's going to be pissed when she comes to."

Shane's winced deepened. "I know."

**To Be Continued**

**AN2**- That's it; for now. See you all next week. Please leave a review on your way out no flames please. Thanks.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	5. Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer**- Disney owns the Power Rangers, Wes Craven owns Freddy Krueger from the _Nightmare_ series. I have no rights to either of these so please don't sue me. All I own are the characters I come up with.

**AN**- As always thanks go to Carla, you rock girl!

_**Shoutouts**_-

_**TKcola5**_- Thanks! Hope you like how it progresses.

_**Gigletrig**_- Yeah, I did actually.

_**jps1926**_- Thank you. It feels good to use something other than "I met someone else" like the producers of the show decided to do. Action and more Tommy and Kim to come up!

_**GineStar**_- Interesting good or interesting bad?

_**Marius Girl**_- Thank you and as for "Three Rules" well… as soon as I kick some muses into gear for something other than this I'll get it going. Promise.

_**SaffronAngel**_- Glad you're liking it.

_**garnetred**_- Thanks. I think you'll like his reaction. Hope you like who the next Ranger is.

_**Dany**_- Wow, long time no talk! Glad to see that you're still interested in my work, I was afraid I was losing my touch. (Blushing now) Thanks I give credit to all the hours I have spent watching NOES and PR and there are a lot of them. (Grin) I plan to and it's okay.

"_Don't be pushed by your problems. Be led by your dreams."- Anonymous _

**Chapter Four: Broken Dreams**

"What's that?"

"A Super Computer."

"What does it do?"

"It… well, runs programs and is also used to monitor the city."

Bright eyes watched with unwavering interest as Cam's fingers flew across the keyboard, bringing up a program of the Zord schematics. A 3D version of the Samurai Star Chopper spun around, pointing out various parts, stating that nothing was wrong. After Cam exited out the program, Katie turned to look up at him. "Daddy, do you love Mommy?"

"… I… there's always a part of me that will love your mother." Cam said, surprising himself. It was true though; he still had feelings for his old flame, which wasn't exactly a good thing since he was sort of seeing someone else.

"Did you want to be a daddy?"

Cam tried not to grimace; Katie was most definitely his daughter. "I… well, yes, I did, and I still do."

"Will I see you more now?"

"I hope so." Cam blinked; he had accepted his daughter with ease, most of his anger with Micky fading. Subconsciously he had wanted a family with her, but when she left… it tore his heart out. He sighed softly; he really wanted to be a part of Katie's life. "We'll talk with mommy when she comes back, okay?"

Katie nodded and snuggled close to Cam. "Kay."

Footsteps leading into Ninja Ops caught both father and daughter's attention. Cam turned in his chair, seeing Dustin followed by Hayley coming into Ops. Katie's face lit up when she saw her uncle, squirming out of Cam's arms, she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. "Uncle Dusty!"

Dustin couldn't help but grin as he scooped Katie into his arms, spinning around once. "There's my number one girl." His gaze met Cam's, his tone then turned considerably cool. "There's been a problem."

Cam had stood to greet Hayley, kissing her cheek as he did. When his gaze met Dustin's, he immediately knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Krueger." Dustin spat, venom in his voice, startling Katie. "He attacked Kim, then Micky."

Cam felt his blood turn to ice. _What?_ "Are they…?"

Dustin glanced down at his beloved niece who was hanging onto his every word. "They'll be fine. Sensei's patching them up in the infirmary." He was saying something else, but Cam didn't hear him, he flew past Hayley and Dustin in a flash of green.

Dustin felt then saw Cam rush past them, he fought back a grin. "Not over her my foot," he muttered. He threw a look at Hayley, who was staring after Cam. _This will probably get ugly real quick,_ he thought before clearing his throat.

The redhead looked at the Yellow Ranger, extremely confused. She then got a real good look at the toddler he held in his arms. She had bright brown almond shaped eyes, dark brown almost black hair. She could feel her heart sink, but forced herself to walk toward them. She smiled, albeit it was forced, at the child. "Hi."

Katie smiled back, ever trusting. "Hi."

"I'm Hayley, what's your name?"

"Katie."

"Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy went for a walk and Daddy just left."

Hayley's brow furrowed in confusion, there was no way… Cam would have told her. It had to be a mistake. She looked to Dustin to confirm; as he nodded grimly Hayley shook her head in denial, though she knew it was true. "Did he…"

"No, he found out earlier."

Hayley walked past him, with a determined look on her face.

Dustin sighed and quickly followed after her. This was really going to get ugly.

_XxX_

Kim hissed in pain as Tommy gently dabbed aneseptic on the cuts on her arm. They were shallower than she had guessed but that didn't mean it hurt any less. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry Kim," Tommy said, looking regretful. He picked up several gauze pads, gently placing them onto Kim's wounds. He then wrapped an Ace bandage around her arm. His gaze met hers and they both smiled shyly at each other. Tommy then glanced over at Sensei who was tending to Micky's wounds. She was lying on her stomach; her eyes were closed as if she were in a peaceful sleep. "Is she going to be okay Sensei?"

"Is she asleep?" Kim added, feeling concerned for someone she didn't know. Yet she felt like she did in a way.

"She is not asleep exactly Kim, Micky is in a healing sleep where the entity cannot reach her." Sensei turned to Tommy. "Micky will be fine Tommy, I'm quite sure she will make a full recovery."

Tommy nodded then followed Sensei out into the hallway to speak with him. As soon as the door closed behind them, Tommy immediately began to voice his concerns.

"I don't like this Sensei, first Kim gets attacked then Micky, and now with Blake and Trent… gone as well, how will we defeat this guy?"

Sensei held up a hand. "I understand your concerns Tommy. I have already recruited Micky as the Fire Ranger; Kimberly mentioned that there was another gem?"

Tommy nodded then pulled out a shimmering green gem on a gauntlet out of his jeans pocket. "For the saber tooth tiger, Kim's it, I know it; the gem's already responding to her."

Sensei nodded. "As soon as Kim and Micky are able, I propose we conduct a training session."

Tommy's brow wrinkled with slight confusion then rose in understanding. "A training session, good idea."

"Yes, meditation to strengthen the mind and sparring for the body."

Tommy nodded then saw a green blur come into his vision. Cam skidded to a stop in front of them, looking less than composed that Tommy was used to seeing the Samurai.

"Dad… is Micky--"

"She is fine Cameron. She's resting." When Cam made his way to go into the infirmary, Sensei stopped him. "Now is not the time my son."

Cam started to protest but then nodded.

Sensei looked like he was trying to hold back a smile. "Cam, would you please get the other Rangers, Hayley, Katherine and Jason and take them to Ninja Ops?"

Cam nodded, "Sure Dad." He nodded to Tommy then turned and made his way out of the infirmary wing.

_XxX_

Shane was pacing to blow off steam, though he was well aware of seven pairs of eyes watching him. His hand unconsciously gripped Krueger's hat. It really shouldn't have surprised him that Micky pulled it out of her dream, but it did. He had seen all the _Nightmare_ movies, who hadn't? They had all gone to see the most recent one, _Freddy vs. Jason_ then immediately picked at it afterward over pizza. It just hadn't been up to their horror movie standards.

"_Was it just me or was that the worst one ever?" Tori inquired as they made their way out of the Hollywood Cinema. _

_It was a few days after Lothor had been destroyed and the Ninja students had come home safely. It was the only evening that they all could get together before classes officially started and Blake would be preparing to leave for Factory Blue. Dustin suggested they go see a movie to celebrate the homecoming of Micky, who had been one of the many students on Lothor's ship, and an unofficial going away party for Blake. It was bittersweet to say the least_

"_No lie," Dustin agreed. "Should've just left it with _New Nightmare; _that was the best one since the first one."_

"_It wasn't that bad," Blake said more to Tori than the others. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

_She wrinkled her nose at him. "Yeah right, it was just an excuse for pure gore, if you could call it that, and why is it that every new movie has a new set of teens?"_

"_What do you mean?" Cam asked._

"_She's referring to the sixth movie, _Freddy's Dead_, where all the children from Springwood are dead and all the adults basically have lost their minds." Micky said. "And did anyone else find it weird that they drove from Springwood to _New Jersey_ in under a half hour?"_

_Hunter glanced at Micky. "Say what?" _

"Friday the 13th_ was filmed and supposedly set in New Jersey, Springwood is in Ohio."_

"_Only in the movies Mick," Shane chimed in. "Only in the movies." He grinned at her. "Why don't _you_ write a script?" _

"_Maybe I will." Micky said before rolling her eyes at Shane's previous comment. "Only in stupid movies." She inhaled deeply and looked up at the night sky, ecstatic to be home. She felt Cam wrap an arm around her and she smiled at him. _

_They arrived at a Pizza Hut a few minutes later; snagging a large booth in the back that was fairly private. Despite it being a Saturday night, the place was slow. _

_Micky snagged a breadstick from the basket and downed half of it happily, ignoring stares from her friends, brother and boyfriend. She swallowed the garlicky bread. "What?"_

_They all shook their heads, knowing better not to pry in a public place. Shane changed the subject, reaching for a breadstick. "So now that you're back, what're gonna do?"_

_She shrugged, finishing off her breadstick. "Dunno, you guys are all teachers _and _college students now, as far as everyone knows I'm a dropout."_

_Dustin shook his head. "No way, did you really think we would let that happen?"_

"_Yeah Micky, you should know us better than that." Tori said smiling. _

"_So what did you do?" _

_Dustin suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I uh, had to tell mom and dad that Lothor attacked the Academy and that we were Rangers. They made it so you were taking a year off to… travel. _

_She nodded, remembering the reunion at the graduation ceremony. "I'm glad you told them."_

"Shane?"

Shane turned, seeing Hayley quickly making his way toward them with Dustin on her heels and Katie in his arms. The Red Wind Ranger inwardly winced; though he'd known the Dino Rangers tech support briefly he knew not to get on her bad side. He really didn't envy Cam right now. "Hayley," Shane began when she reached him, "I know this looks… bad, but really Cam just found out about Katie right before you guys got here."

"But you've known about her." Hayley countered, she had all but demanded an explanation from Dustin on their way to meet the others.

Shane sighed. "Yeah, I have, I, _we,_" Shane corrected,"all found out shortly after Mick and Cam broke up. She asked us not to tell Cam, I think she should have, but she was afraid Katie would get caught in the crossfire. It got really ugly between them towards the end." When Hayley still didn't look convinced, Shane continued. "Micky's like my sister and we all told her to tell Cam, so that he could at least help her out, but she didn't. They hurt each other really bad, so Mick packed up and moved to San Diego."

"She was in Reefside for Blake's race, right? So why didn't she tell him then?" Hayley asked, recalling briefly meeting Dustin's sister over two years ago. At the time she'd been several months pregnant and she hadn't thought anything else about it, until now.

"She was going to, but Cam got wind that she was coming he avoided her like the plague."

"And I've regretted it ever since."

Hayley turned, face to face with Cam. "Cam…"

"You and I should talk." He looked at Shane over Hayley's shoulder, "Dad wants everyone down in Ops; we'll be down there in a few minutes."

Shane nodded then turned to the group. "C'mon guys."

Everyone was unusually quiet as they filed past Cam and Hayley. Tori, who had taken Katie from Dustin, patted Cam's shoulder, silently wishing her friend good luck. Hunter did the same then wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder as they made their way to Ops.

Cam sighed and looked at Hayley. "I want to apologize; I should have warned you about Katie."

Hayley echoed Cam's sigh. "It's not necessary; I shouldn't have flown off the handle. But I think you and Micky should resolve what happened between you two so that you can move on… because it's obvious that you still care for her."

Cam started to protest but realized she was right, despite all the hate he'd felt in the past, he still… cared for Micky, that much he would admit. He nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

_XxX_

When Tommy went back into the infirmary he saw that Micky was still asleep, but Kim had moved onto her bed. The former Ranger had a hand on Micky's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. The young woman murmured something that sounded like Katie, and then settled down, her head turning toward the wall.

Kim looked up, her eyes meeting Tommy's. She smiled tentatively. "I thought you would've gone with Sensei."

"I was, but I had to do something first." He eyed Micky. "Maybe we should go Kim," he said, despite what had gone on before it was suddenly awkward between them.

He hated it.

Kim felt it as well. Nodding, she stood up. They silently made their way out the infirmary room and into the hallway. Kim closed the door firmly then leaned against it, the day's events catching up with her and it wasn't even ten in the morning! She sighed. "I don't think I can take much more of this," she murmured.

Tommy's gaze met sharply with hers. "Don't you dare give up Kimberly. You are one of the strongest people I have ever known. I, _we_, are not going to let this bastard win."

Kim managed a small smile. "What did you need to do?"

He gave her a blank look before remembering about the gem. "Oh, right. You know about the gem we found right?" When Kim nodded, he went on. "Well just recently we unearthed it, but since there was really no use for it, it was put away."

"Until now," Kim said quietly.

Tommy nodded. "Until now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gauntlet, the green gem firmly in place. He held it out to her, "the gem's already begun to respond to you."

Kim looked at the gem then at Tommy. "I…"

"Please, Kim."

Kim nodded and held her hand out; her hand was only a few inches away from the gauntlet before it jumped out of Tommy's hand and onto Kim's wrist.

Kim gasped; she saw a flash of the saber tooth tiger, a mighty roar erupting from it. She felt a wave of déjà vu wash over her as she recalled feeling the same way when she had morphed into the Mighty Morphin' Pink Power Ranger.

"Kim? Kimberly?"

Kim blinked, her gaze refocusing onto Tommy's. "I'm fine," she murmured firmly.

Tommy started to press her more when the infirmary door gently began to click open. Kim turned, surprised when Micky walked out, seemingly a lot better than before.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at her. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Micky sighed. "I was, but it's kind of hard to do when you're worried about your daughter. I knew I was supposed to rest and heal but getting to Katie is my priority right now." At Tommy and Kim's doubtful looks, she held up her hands to ward them off. "Don't worry I'm not going to go off falling asleep, I just want to be with my daughter."

"I can understand," Kim said with a smile.

Micky smiled back. "Where are the others?"

"Kanoi mentioned that he would be meeting the others in… Ninja Ops?" Tommy said.

Micky nodded, her face darkening slightly. "The Ranger headquarters when Lothor was attacking." She attempted to tame her hair some but figured it was a lost cause. "I know where it is." She started off down the hall.

Kim looked up at Tommy then they both followed after Micky.

_XxX_

After fiddling with the many keys on the Super Computer, Blake and Trent were able to get a window to the outside world. They could see and hear what was going on, but they no one on the other side could see or hear them. They had figured since Krueger was using the computer to get to them, why not try to use it to see their friends?

Blake smiled when he saw his friends. His smile grew more when he saw Katie; she'd grown so much since he'd last seen her, which had been her first birthday. _After all this is over_, Blake thought, _I'm going to take some time off and just catch up with everyone. _He sighed. _Not being around was how I lost Tori in the first place. _

"Blake?"

Blake blinked and turned to Trent. "What's up?"

"Do you really think our friends can beat this guy? He's not like Mesogog or Lothor. He knows our deepest, darkest fears and will use them against the Rangers."

"I know," Blake sighed. "But I have faith in my friends, they'll beat this guy."

"I hope you're right, for both our sakes."

_XxX_

It was fairly quiet in Ninja Ops despite the large amount of people inside. But with the attacks on their friends had all of them thinking, different things yet in a way they were the same.

Kira and Conner were shoulder-to-shoulder kneeling at the low table; Kira's hazel gaze was fixated on Katie. It was hard to believe that Cam was a dad but he was. Thinking about that had Kira wondering about the future, if they were going to have one. If they were, would she and Conner marry? Start a family of their own? If she never sold another record again, it wouldn't matter to her, even though she had wanted that for the longest time. It wouldn't matter if they didn't defeat Krueger. They _had_ to.

Conner's hand suddenly covered hers. As if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Hazel orbs met warm honey ones. She tried to smile but failed.

His hand gently squeezed hers. Words didn't need to be said, they understood each other perfectly. He leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to her temple. "I will never let anything happen to you," he murmured.

Kira smiled. "Just promise me you won't get yourself killed in the process."

Conner smiled. "You got it babe."

"Don't call me babe."

_XxX_

Tori sighed and leaned into Hunter's embrace, Katie dozing in her lap. It just didn't seem fair, why Blake and Trent? Why them? They didn't deserve this. This was nothing they had ever seen before, with little to no time to prepare for it. She knew even if ---or when—they "died" they wouldn't die for real. But it didn't make it any better.

"Hey," Hunter murmured to her, not wanting to wake the munchkin up. "I know that look."

Tori couldn't help but smile as she looked at Hunter. "Just thinking…"

"About Krueger."

She nodded. "Yeah, and Blake and Trent; I miss them."

Hunter pulled her closer. "I do too; we'll get this bas…" he glanced down at Katie who was looking up at him. "Bad guy and make sure he pays for this."

Tori suppressed a giggle, Hunter was the most likely to swear when he was angry or upset, but he managed to keep it in check when Katie was around, since she had a tendency to repeat what she heard.

"Hey," Hunter said when he saw her trying not to smile and knew what she was thinking. "Kids' mind is like a sponge."

"Just like her mom and dad," Tori said smiling down at Katie.

_XxX_

_Tap. Tap. Click-click. Tap. Tap. _

Hayley was watching Cam from the table, but he paid her no mind. Which was fine with her, it gave her time to think.

How did she keep falling for men whose hearts belonged to other women? First she fell for Tommy who still held a torch for Kim; now Cam with Micky, though he said he was over her.

Micky; what kind of a name was that for a woman? Sounded like a name for a famous Disney mouse. She heard bits and pieces from Dustin and Tommy. She was an Earth Ninja, though she trained in other elements and had been learning the way of the Samurai as well. She rode motocross like her brother. And she had a child with Cam. Now she was a Ranger.

Hayley began to think back when she'd seen Micky. It had been at Blake's race in Reefside. They hadn't spoken but Hayley had seen and heard a conversation between Dustin and Tommy.

"_This is great, man," Dustin said, taking a swig of water. "We all haven't been together in ages, feels good."_

_Tommy smiled. "Too bad Cam had to leave all of a sudden."_

"_Yeah," Dustin said, unconsciously looking at his sister who was with Tori, Hunter and Blake who were well out of earshot. "Too bad."_

_Tommy noticed this and changed the subject. "So, does your sister know what she's having yet?"_

_Dustin shook his head, "nah, she says she wants to be surprised so she's got awhile to go."_

_Tommy's brow furrowed. "But she looks like she's due in soon."_

"_Yeah, that happens when you're having twins."_

"_Really."_

"_Yeah, she's five months along."_

"_I see, she and her husband must be excited." _

"_She is, but the father doesn't know."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_It's not like she had some one-night stand. She and this guy were really serious but they got into a huge, pointless I might add, fight, broke up and she left. She found out she was pregnant after she left."_

"_And she didn't even tell him?" Tommy asked, eyebrow high with confusion. _

"_And tell him what? He was gonna be a dad when he didn't want to be?" _

"_I guess not, but he has rights." _

"_Yeah, she'll tell him eventually."_

So what had happened? Apparently Katie had a twin, what had happened to him or her? Miscarriage, perhaps, or adoption? Hayley didn't know and it was none of her business. When all of this was over, and she and he were still together, he would tell her.

_XxX_

Katie. Katie Miko. Katie Miko Brooks? Or Katie Miko Watanabe? Cam didn't know his own daughter's last name. Which he should. Then again if he hadn't been such an ass, he would've known about Katie. Closing his eyes, he could remember the day Micky left; it was as if it were yesterday.

_She was packing a bag, her back turned to him. It wasn't exactly packing, more like stuffing most of her possessions into a huge duffle. The tension was thick in their bedroom. Stubbornly, he turned to the window, watching the water patterns from the rain. Through the rain he could see across the courtyard of their apartment complex, Tori and Hunter were running through the rain, towards Dustin and Shane's apartment. _

_Micky zipping up her bag got his attention. He turned, watching her sling the bag over her shoulder, moving to walk out the door. Their eyes met briefly, he could see her holding the tears back. She swallowed tightly and made her way out of the door. _

"_So that's it," he said following her. "You're leaving without a fight."_

_She stopped, keeping her back to him. "I have been fighting for us Cam," she murmured. "You won't fight, and I'm tired of waiting." She turned to face him, tears running unchecked down her face. "I'll always love you Cam. Goodbye." Turning, she hurried to the door and just as she laid her hand on the door._

"_Micky, wait."_

_She turned; a slight hopeful look in her eyes. _

_There was so much he wanted to say. Ask her to stay, talk it out, fight, whatever but don't let her leave. But he didn't. All he could say was: "Goodbye Michaela."_

_It nearly killed him when her face crumpled in pain just before she bolted out the door. As he heard her footsteps fade, it hit him. What the hell was he doing? He loved her and _he was letting her leave_. "Micky!" Cam cried as he took off after her. _

_She was halfway across the courtyard when he burst out of the building. In the distance he saw a taxi waiting for her. "Micky!"_

_She didn't break her stride, but only picked up the pace just short of streaking. _No…_ Cam thought as he ignored his burning lungs as he chased after her. He almost caught up with her as she practically dove into the cab. He heard her yell at the cabbie to go. Cam skidded to a stop to avoid going into traffic. The rain mixed in with tears as the cab merged with traffic. "Micky… don't go. I'll always love you."_

Cam found himself blinking back tears of pain. He hadn't thought about that day in years. Thinking about it he found himself pointing out all the chances he had to stop her. If he had, would she have stayed? More than likely. What if he followed her? Would he catch up with her? And if so, what would he, could he say? Would they marry if he asked? Would they be happy? Too many questions, but no answers to them.

He sighed. When they had gone to Reefside to aid the Dino Rangers, he'd caught wind of Micky's visit. It had been five months since she had left, the wound still raw, so he had left to avoid seeing her. If he had stuck around, he would've known he was going to be a father. But he didn't, she had gone back to San Diego and he started seeing Hayley earlier this year. She deserved better… because he still loved Micky.

But what to do? He couldn't exactly blurt it out to her, well he could he just didn't know how she would react.

Cam tapped a few keys, pulling up the surveillance system of the school grounds. He saw Micky, Tommy and Kim walking in the direction of Ops. He smiled, still as stubborn as ever. First chance he got, he would pull her aside and they would clear the air between them then he would tell her he still loved her and could only hope she still felt the same.

**To Be Continued**

**AN2**- Yes, my romantic side is showing. Anyway, next week's chapter has been giving me some problems but I will work to have it out on time. If not next Friday then sometime that weekend. Until next week.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

I am very sorry for this seven month delay. I've only completed one chapter and I'm nowhere near close enough to finishing the one I'm working on. Saying I need help would be an understatement. But please bear with me. The muses keep running from me, but I'm hoping after I finish the chapter I'm working on, it'll run more smoothly.

Again, I'm very sorry for keeping you all like this. Hopefully there are some still interested.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
